1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a heat pump type water heating apparatus that heats water using a refrigerant.
2. Background
A heat pump is an air conditioner that transmits a low-temperature heat source to a high temperature zone and/or that transmits a high-temperature heat source to a low temperature zone using exothermic and endothermic reactions of a refrigerant.
The heat pump may include a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator. A heat pump type water heating apparatus may heat water using a refrigerant so as to supply hot water, thereby minimizing consumption of fossil fuel.
The heat pump type water heating apparatus may include a compressor to compress a refrigerant, a refrigerant and water heat exchanger to heat water using the refrigerant compressed by the compressor, an expansion device to expand the refrigerant having passed through the refrigerant and water heat exchanger, and an evaporator to evaporate the refrigerant expanded by the expansion device.
In the heat pump type water heating apparatus, the refrigerant compressed by the single compressor may heat water in a single refrigerant and water heat exchanger so the water heated by the refrigerant and water heat exchanger may be used. As a result, increasing the water heating temperature may be limited, and optimum control based on a water temperature may not be easy.